A birthday kiss
by free-willy-chan
Summary: Tsukiko has a special ability that she doesn't want. If she gives her first kiss before she turns 18 she passes it on to that person. Tsukiko dedicates her life to find that someone but to no success summary sucks cause i have a word limit, READ! itaoc
1. kidnapped

Hey! I'm here with another story! Don't worry, if you're reading "Is this really love?" I'm still updating! I've just had this chapter written for like 5 months now and I felt like posting it. I'm a little fonder of this story anyways and I wanted to see how many reviews I'd get. XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Tsukiko is an ordinary girl with an extraordinary power that she doesn't even want. This bloodline trait can be given up if she gives away her first kiss before her 18th birthday. All that's on her mind is finding the right man that won't use her like her unknown father did to her mother. Plot is way better, just read!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Tsukiko woke up to the sound of her alarm. The constant stream of buzzing caused a groan to escape her small, pink lips. She turned her clock off and lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up for work. Usually, a girl at the age of 17 would have woken up an hour earlier, so that they could get to school, but Tsukiko was an orphan.

Her mother, a woman that Tsukiko really didn't miss, had died two years ago by suicide at the young age of 34. Meaning that she had Tsukiko at the age of 17. She had always been bitter and ton since Tsukiko's father left her 17 years ago, so she took it all out on her own daughter. It seemed to most people that Tsukiko's mother was just some poor unfortunate teen who had gotten herself into trouble, and mostly, it was, but there was more to the story. Tsukiko was probably one of the only people who actually knew it as well.

In Tsukiko's family, the women were the fortunate ones to receive a bloodline trait. Supposedly it was a special one but Tsukiko had no idea nor a care in the world about it. But the one thing she knew, was that if she found a man before her 18th birthday and gave her first kiss to him, that he would receive her bloodline trait as well. Meaning she'd loose her 'kekai genkai'.

To a girl like Tsukiko who had spent her life dreaming of better days, it was the perfect romance story. The only problem was, she had no boyfriend, nor even an ex-boyfriend.

Tsukiko stood up and began to make her bed. Her tiny apartment was always clean and she wasn't about to start a messy habit, even if it was 9:00am. One rule that her landlord made clear was no decorating, painting or anything of the sort. This resulting in living quarters less exciting then her life. Tsukiko headed down the hall towards the tiny cold kitchen to cook up some breakfast. She couldn't count how many times she imagined what her 18th birthday would be like but it always contained romantic candles and a gorgeous boy who wouldn't leave her in the morning. Maybe she was more like her mother than she liked. Sighing as she thought of this she chewed her rice bitterly; Tsukiko ran her pink little fingers through her freakish, shoulder length, baby blue hair.

Today was a day off at the daycare where she worked but she had to go to the café for her side job where she waitresses. Saturday was actually one of her favorite days to work because her friend Kagami, the mute cook, worked on Saturdays. All the other workers at the café were extremely rude and seemed to have formed some sort of staff "clique" without her. The only decent person in the place was Kagami who had a way of expressing herself very well despite her muteness and could bring you to tears with a simple glare (but she was still nice despite her wild temper).

At the daycare the staff wasn't so cruel; they were more friendly and humble. Of course she had her friends there but they weren't a very big part of her life. Unlike most people Tsukiko wasn't very social and only focused on paying her rent and taxes than anything else. She considered her friends as strictly 'at work friends' and only rarely did she ever go to a movie or out on the town with them. But she always made room in her schedule for Kagami.

After eating the last grain of rice at the bottom of her bowl and cleaning the dishes Tsukiko headed back to her room and took out her uniform for work. She slid on the navy blue skirt and tucked in the white blouse then attached her nametag. She still had to face the staff clique even if Kagami was there.

Off to work, off to hell.

0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsukiko looked around the quaint little restaurant and spotted a red blob in the kitchen. _'That must be Kagami,' _she thought.

Tsukiko headed to the kitchens and sure enough there was the short redheaded girl scowling at a huge blotch on her pink apron. Typical. Tsukiko waved but Kagami was too distracted to notice. Kagami pulled at her thumb and Tsukiko noticed that to be the hand sign for shit. Tsukiko rolled her eyes and sweat-dropped. She then advised the manager that she had arrived. Then she set to work, taking peoples orders and delivering their food.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ew! Don't let her near the customers food or they might get food poisoning," scowled Mitsu, the black haired beauty who, for some reason, hated Tsukiko's guts. Mitsu always managed to have at least twice the amount of tips as Tsukiko. Tsukiko sometimes contemplated whether or not she should shorten her skirt a little like her rival but had always decided against it.

Tsukiko avoided the cruel sting and continued cleaning up a table as if nothing happened.

"It looks like someone barfed blueberries on her head," that was the ever so annoying wannabe Mitsu, Koko. Even her name was annoying. Everything down from her short blond pixie cut, her narrow pale face to her little toes were just so annoying! Tsukiko heard the two's snobby laughter. _'What was so funny about that?'_ She continued placing the utensils on the table. _'Really, just ignore them. Besides, Kagami and me are going out for lunch after work. I should just look forward to that. Be positive Tsukiko.'_ She thought to herself.

"And seriously, has she ever heard about colored contacts, who seriously, has pink eyes?" Yelled Mitsu, obviously not trying to be subtle.

Koko agreed, "yeah! Get her outta here or she'll give us all pink eye!" Mitsu laughed.

"She's so ugly, she'll never get a boyfriend with that ugly hair, at least die it a natural color so a boy might not laugh out loud at the sight of you." Tsukiko suddenly stopped at Mitsu's cruel words. They were just a couple of words, but they stung Tsukiko anyways. Mitsu and Koko had no idea what the words meant to Tsukiko. She had been basically worried about that her whole life, that she might not be good enough to find that special someone. It looked as if Mitsu had finally found her insecurity. Tsukiko finished setting the table and headed back to the kitchen with her head bowed low.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When she entered the kitchen, Kagami must have noticed her glumness because she immediately quit what she was doing and attended to her friend.

"What is it? What's the matter?" she indicated with her hands.

"It's nothing, I just really don't like Mitsu," Tsukiko said as she picked up one of the meals that was going to the back table.

"Well, we can talk about it when we go out later," Kagami reassured Tsukiko with a smile, "now go deliver your meal," she motioned to the back table.

Tsukiko did as she was told and headed to the table in the back. Looking at the meal though, it was obvious that these people weren't planning on staying too long. It was just two bowls of plain rice and some herbal tea.

She spotted the two figures at the shady table and put on her biggest and fakest smile.

"Hello there, here is your rice aaaaand… your tea," she said as she set down the hot beverage, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No," said one of the men, Tsukiko was a little confused which man had answered because she couldn't see their faces.

"Is this together or would you like two separate bills?" she asked, now a little less cheery due to the two figure's mysteriousness.

"They are together," said the same rough voice.

"OK then, tell me when you're ready and I'll get you your bill. Enjoy!" She then walked off, still a little confused by the two men in cloaks. _'What was up with those straw hats?' _Tsukiko giggled to herself.

0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She came back to the kitchen to check the in and out list, meaning the break hours list, she rolled her eyes to see that Mitsu, once again, had gotten a break twice as long as everyone else's due to her office official 'meetings' with the horny, 45 year old manager. It was almost sickening that Mitsu would sink that low for a raise and an hour-long break. She didn't even work for god's sake!

Taking another look around, she saw that Kagami wasn't in the kitchen, but she had no time to look for the overly short, mute. She had to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After another hour of cleaning tables and taking orders a high-pitched scream startled Tsukiko from her concentration. The scream, Tsukiko noticed, had come from outside so Tsukiko reassured the manager, A.K.A. #1 biggest prick, that she would check what had happened.

As she stepped outside she could not see anyone so she went out back. At once she spotted Mitsu passed out on the ground, black hair sprawled around her tan face, cigarette burning in her left hand. She was obviously the one who screamed because the only other female there was Kagami who was being wrestled down by a shark. Unless a shark or a mute could utter a scream that high pitch, Mitsu who ugliness alone could offend her so much to render her unconscious definitely uttered the scream at the sight of the shark. Tsukiko guessed she was on her break and that was why she was here.

Tsukiko ran towards the odd shark man and pulled at his long cloak.

"Get off!" she cried, as she had no success in budging the man at all. He cursed as he threw Tsukiko off his back and proceeded in his hard task of stilling the fiery redhead, not an easy task. Kagami bit the man's hand and he yelled in pain. Tsukiko would almost feel bad for the guy if he weren't the one who had attacked her friend (at least that's how she assumed it happened.).

"Kisame-san," Tsukiko shivered as she heard a calm yet empty voice from behind her. She didn't dare budge as she felt even emptier eyes upon her back.

The shark, now known as Kisame, stood up with Kagami held by her neck by one of his long outstretched arms her feet not even near the ground he seemed to look at her as if she were some type of spider he didn't want to touch.

"Enough child's play," the shark's voice was deep and rough like the one from the back table. "This girl may be mute but she is still annoying," he growled. Kagami made a rude gesture with her hands that made Kisame nudge her violently.

"Kisame-san, who is she?" The voice said, sending shivers down Tsukiko's back.

Kisame glanced at Tsukiko and said gruffly, "No one of importance."

"Then let's go," that voice spoke again.

Kisame threw the ragging Kagami over his shoulder and was about to leave before Tsukiko found her voice again.

"Wait" he didn't stop nor turn, "WAIT!" she yelled again.

A wave of air passed in front of Tsukiko and the next thing she knew there was a man wearing the same cloak as Kisame in front of her. She couldn't see the man's face because the bottom half was hidden behind the collar and his eyes were hidden behind an odd straw hat. She thought she'd fall back out of surprise at how tall he was, she had to strain her neck just to look at his hidden face. The small slit of skin she could see between the cloak and hat grew larger almost as if in slow motion exposing more and more of the upper half of his face. Gradually she saw the arch of his nose, more pale skin, long eyelashes most women would envy, and then two dreadfully red spinning orbs. That was the last thing Tsukiko saw before everything went dark and she fell into a somewhat never ending sleep, a sleep with no dreams or nightmares, a sleep of darkness beyond comparison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that's it for now! Yeah, I kind of know a bit of sign language cause one of my friends parents are both deaf and I also had another friend who took me to some Christian camp where we learnt a couple of songs in sign language. But don't worry, I'll spare you the details when Kagami is talking and I'll show you what Tsukiko understands when she's talking.

P.S. please review this story so I don't feel like crap! XD jj, I just want a little more feed back than what I have on my other fic. R&R!!!!!


	2. the great escape

Hey! I got the new chapter up! Anyways… Sorry for the wait. I was in Scotland (yeah that's right, SCOTLAND) and when I got back I was grounded for the most retarded reason! Anyways, you might be able to semi guess what Tsukikos' special ability is after this chapter, or not. Just don't say Sharingan, cause that's retarded! I would never give one of my OC's Sharingan. Well you'll see later what I mean by all this 'cause my last statement was kinda false… And, I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 8D!!

P.S. There may be a side pairing in this story between my other OC.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsukiko woke in a cold and unfamiliar environment. She gathered in her surroundings with her groggy eyesight. She noticed she was in a dark cellar. She was cold and almost crippled on a hard concrete floor. She tried standing up but found she couldn't because of the chains on her feet and hands. Shock and fright hit Tsukiko like a brick. Her heart raced faster and faster as the memories from yesterday or the day before, or maybe even a week ago sunk in. Her heart raced even faster when she realized that she had not even the slightest recognition of the time, or day. Her mind pondered question after question; working too fast to comprehend.

Thinking back to the time that she and Kagami were captured, she remembered a man with red eyes. She remembered gasping in awe and admiration before passing out.

As soon as these thoughts went through Tsukiko's mind, a pain shot through her spine, traveled to the back of her head and went directly to her eyes. Tsukiko let out an ear-shattering scream. The pain in her eyes was too unbearable and she had no idea what it was for. She squeezed them shut as tight as possible. She couldn't rub them with her hands because both of them were tied behind her back. She rolled on her side screaming as she tried to rub her eyes on the dirty floor, not even avoiding the rubble.

A door in a far corner of the room slammed open as Tsukiko coiled in her own corner, screaming in agony. A light she could not see appeared almost suddenly and a man picked her up as she continued to roll and scream. Suddenly the pain just ceased and Tsukiko was silent. She slowly opened her tear filled eyes, panting as she did so to find herself in the arms of a tall man with black hair and mysterious red eyes. Right away she realized how strikingly handsome he was.

She closed her eyes under his intense and unmoving stare, confused as to why her eyes' had hurt so much. A small odd tingling formed behind her eyelids but they didn't hurt anymore. She reopened them to see the same boy again, but this time everything seemed different.

She watched every slight movement in his face. He almost seemed surprised and then confused. Everything that moved in front of Tsukiko's, now somewhat larger eyesight, seemed so precise and, although small the movements, Tsukiko caught every detail of everything.

Confused Tsukiko closed her eyes and reopened them to see normal again. Everything went back to their normal movement. Tsukiko tried to see the precise detail as before but found it to be gone. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had seen and surprisingly she saw the exact same thing she had a moment ago. It was as if her eyelids were playing a movie of some sort in the back of her head. Tsukiko watched the small movie then opened her eyes and began to copy the movements she had seen the man make. Every slight twitch or involuntary movements his face had made. She didn't know why but she just did it, and she did it perfectly. She was so confused as the handsome boy walked her down a long dark hallway. She looked around trying to get that perfect vision she had only moments ago but, still, it never came back. After a while she fell asleep in his broad arms, not worrying what was to happen to her or Kagami; her thoughts only consumed with the confusing blows it had just received.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsukiko woke up once again in a more comfortable room. It was much like her own room, the walls were plain, the furniture was plain and so was the bed she was in. Still, she was grateful to be out of that dungeon, she had regained some of her calmness. She felt a little safer, but still weary and a little confused.

Tsukiko heard something fall in the other corner of the room and jumped up. She spotted another bed, a red blob and instantly recognized it as Kagami.

"KAGAMI!" she shouted, hardly able to regain her composure.

Kagami looked up, somewhat crankily, but at the sight of Tsukiko her expression was none short of sheer joy and ecstasy. She ran up to Tsukiko and engulfed her in a big bear hug then started jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Where are we?"

Kagami started using a wide variety of hand gestures too quickly for Tsukiko to understand.

"Slow down, Kagami," she grabbed the over enthusiastic redhead's hands in her own. "What is it?"

Tsukiko could understand sign language well enough but hers was still rough around the edges. Kagami taught her more and more everyday. Tsukiko got the idea of Kagami's sentence to understand they had been kidnapped do to a beast in the pit of her best friends very stomach.

"A beast? Why hadn't you told me before?" Tsukiko asked, feeling a little betrayed that her only best friend had kept such a secret.

"Do you think you'd believe me if we weren't in such a scenario?" Kagami motioned with her hands.

"Of course I would!" Tsukiko lied. Kagami gave her a warning look and Tsukiko bowed her head in apology.

"OK, so you have a beast inside of you, what do you think these people could possibly want with a monster?!" Tsukiko changed the subject.

Kagami shrugged her shoulders as if to say _'How should I know?'_

"What do you think they'll do to you?" Tsukiko had a more serious look on her face now.

Kagami shrugged her shoulders again, a more sad expression crossing her pale face.

"These people don't seem very nice to me Kagami, we have to find a way to escape before they hurt you!" cried Tsukiko as she bolted for the door to see if it was locked.

No success. She looked back at Kagami, who told her it was useless, she had tried it already.

"What do we do now?" asked Tsukiko as they both looked out the window helplessly. Suddenly a familiar idea popped into both girls' heads. They both sprang for the window and opened it with no struggle at all.

"Haha, these people must be idiots leaving the window unlocked." Tsukiko triumphed. "Now all we have to do is climb down and get out of this place!"

The girls took the sheets from their beds and tied them together to make a long rope out the window, it was something they saw in the movies all the time, Kagami climbed out first then Tsukiko.

Tsukiko hit the ground on her two feet and spotted a large forest when she turned around. "Let's head for that forest Kagami!" She heard no reply, but really didn't expect one, and headed on towards the mass of trees and moss. After only a few steps she noticed that something was wrong for the sound of following footsteps was absent from behind her. Stopping in mid step, Tsukiko slowly turned around; a mystified expression adorned her features. "Wha…" She felt a large, rough hand cover her mouth from behind as soon a she spotted her best friend being wrestled down by a young blond man. Kagami's face had turned a shade of red darker than her own hair.

Tsukiko remained calm, her body acting as if paralyzed. The over-all shock of the situation had finally left to be replaced by horror. She felt a nudge at her back and felt herself jerking forward. "Tried to make an escape eh? Brilliant job," She recognized the gruff voice of Kisame above her right shoulder. Tsukiko shuddered and felt herself being jerked ahead again. Finally getting the message to move, she regained somewhat consciousness in her legs and wobbled forward, heading in the unknown direction that Kisame was shoving her toward. She knew that Kagami was probably being carried over that blond mans' shoulder, likely kicking and screaming (or whatever mutes do).

"You're much quieter than your little friend, pink eye; and she's the mute!" Kisame laughed. Tsukiko almost had a mind to bite his hand for calling her pink eye, but fear decided against it. She instead looked around to get a small clue as to where her captures had taken them. All Tsukiko could understand of their whereabouts was that she and Kagami had been taken to some big stone building in the middle of a huge forest. She regretted not being awake when she had been carried here. She had no idea as to what the date was nor where she was. "In here," Kisame ordered Tsukiko into a large gate-like door that entered the ancient stone building.

Upon entrance, Kisame finally let go of Tsukiko and shoved her to the floor, "Get up!" She scrambled to her feet quickly. She spotted Kagami who was being forced into the doorframe by the struggling blond. Finally the other two entered and the small group headed towards an even larger door than the entrance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The room they had entered was surprisingly small it was a dark room, the sealing was as high as the door but the room itself was just as narrow. It was basically the width of two fat hallways, which didn't count much for a room. The room contained one main piece of furniture, a long wooden table, surrounded by similar wooden chairs. At the end of the table in the back of the room, stood a man. He had piercing all over his face, his eyes were spirals and he had messy hair.

Tsukiko whimpered as Kisame forced her into one of the two seats at the opposite end of the table at their side of the room. Soon enough, she felt the presence of Kagami in the other chair to her left. Tsukiko squeezed Kagami's right hand to calm down her best friend who was, at the moment, having a silent temper tantrum. Tsukiko sighed, it worked, Kagami was finally calm. Tsukiko grinned when she heard the blond man from behind sigh with relief as well.

"So _this _is the jinchuriki for the six tails eh?" The man at the end of the table pondered as he gestured towards Kagami whose grip tightened on Tsukiko's hand.

"It has been confirmed sir, un." Said the blond man in a much more manly voice than expected.

"But there are complications with this one Leader-sama…" Kisame intervened.

"And what might those be?" The leader said, now a little more darkly.

"We will need an alternative to our usual ways of releasing the beast from her body because it is too weak and could be destroyed during the process." Kisame informed the leader.

"I see… well, for the meanwhile, keep her guarded in her room."

"yes," Kisame answered. Tsukiko heard a slight gurgling noise coming from her left. She turned her head slowly to spot her friends, now boiling face.

"Deidera, I will put you in charge of keeping an eye on her seeing as you have already captured two of the beasts. You have come in extremely useful," The leader praised. Tsukiko let loose a small whimper escape her as she felt Kagami's fist create a death grip around her own frail hand. She nudged her foot into her friends leg and gave off a warning glance and the gripping finally lightened a bit.

"Damn it," the blond swore under his breath and Tsukiko had a feeling she knew why. But that was about the only thing she understood that was going on in this room. Everyone kept on talking about a bunch of beasts. She might as well have been about 2-years-old again 'cause she didn't understand a single word these people were speaking.

"So… This girl must be the bonus prize eh?" Tsukiko's heart jumped when the leader now gestured towards her. _'Did he say bonus prize?' _

"Yes, that's what Itachi said. At first when we were kidnapping the jinchuriki, she was a pain in the ass who was unlucky enough to get dragged along with her friend, but I guess we got lucky," Tsukiko shivered when she heard Kisame's mocking voice. What in the world were they talking about?

"Take her to the same room as the Jinchuriki, I will decide what we will do with her, in the meantime, someone will take her out once a day to train her," Tsukiko reacted to that, giving the leader a questionable look but he didn't pay attention to her; just like he had the entire time she was there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

IMPORTANT INFO AT THE END OF THIS NOTE SO REEEEEAAAAAAD!!!!!!

Well… that's chapter 2! I know it's short but I wanted to update as soon as possible! 8D Yah… So I don't want an oc that's Mary Sue so that's why I'm kinda making Tsukiko really weak, but potentially strong, but not actually strong… Get it? Yah… I hate Mary Sue's…

I would really appreciate some R&R and I don't mean Rest and Relaxation (although that would be nice) what I really mean is… READ AND REVIEW!!!!! AHHHHH!!! That way, I'll add on 1200 words more to the next chapter than this one if I get at least 3 Reviews!!!! I set my sights high… So that's 3500 WORDS!!! But don't worry, I've done larger chapters, also I might get bigger chapters as the story goes on!


	3. red eyes

Hey people! New chapter, even though the 100 or so more people who at least looked at my new chapter didn't review… Oh well, I'll try to make this one longer, but seeing as no one reviewed, I don't feel obliged to. As well, I'll probably be updating "Is this really love" soon, once I've found time to squeeze in some more writing time without homework.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsukiko sat on her bed, ignoring the odd throat noises coming from her mute friend at the other side of the room who seemed to be having another tantrum about god knows what. It was probably because of the blond who was guarding the door outside their room. Kagami was probably doing all she could to refrain from banging down the door and pounding him to a pulp for simply existing.

Tsukiko was to busy at the moment pondering over what had been said the day before when they had gone to meet the leader of this organization that she and her best friend had somehow been kidnapped by. She didn't understand anything that was going on around her. It was like her boring old life had never existed and now she had a new scary and complicated one to replace it. Tsukiko no longer worried about what boys her age thought of her light blue hair and pink eyes, nor her pale skin or plain figure. Now she worried for things like her life, and the one of her best friends. The things she worried about 3 days ago seemed too trivial to her, and a little selfish.

"Kagami…" Kagami quit her banging around at the sound of her name being called by her friend. "Please stop all of your noise." Tsukiko said.

Kagami raised her brow quizzically at her friends' sudden serious expression.

"We have to get out of this room somehow. There's no point in just staying here and doing nothing… We have to keep trying, make some sort of plan." Tsukiko thought out loud, she suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. Deidera was only 6 feet away behind a wooden door, probably listening out of boredom. She quickly changed to sign language. "_Kagami I'm going to talk to you like this from now on, is that all right?" _she asked.

"_Sure," _Kagami looked even more confused than before.

"_I have to talk like this so the blond can't hear us!" _

Kagami nodded her head in recognition then a sly grin crept up to her face.

_"What is it?" _

_"I feel like a ninja, all secretive and whatnot. Hey! Do you think we can get some black night clothes so we can look cool!" _

Tsukiko felt herself groaning inwardly; it was after all a serious matter.

_"OK Kagami… Any ideas that have anything to do with our escaping from this place?" _Tsukiko made it slow and understandable.

"_We could…" _

_"What?" _

_"I don't know." _Tsukiko sighed in frustration.

_"OK let's start out with what we know already." _She began strategically. _"First of all we know that they want something from inside of you. That we can use to our advantage. You know when someone has something that somebody else wants and they use that somebody mercilessly?" _Tsukiko went on.

_"Oh yah! We could make them do anything!" _Kagami rejoiced.

_"We have to be smart though. These people are not idiots, they know how to deal with situations such as this." _Tsukiko warned.

_"What about you Tsukiko? They want something from you too! That man with the swirls in his eyes said it himself! You're the bonus prize! If you create some sort of bond with these people then we can trick them!" _Kagami seemed overly excited by her sheer genius. Tsukiko was certainly surprised.

_"That's perfect! I think I'm going training or something today, it should be the perfect opportunity!" _Tsukiko got a little over excited, kind of like the time they decided to jump out the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After about an hour and a half of giggling over numerously ridiculous ideas on how to prank Deidera there was a sharp knock at the door. Both girls froze. The door opened and in stepped a man clad in one of the odd cloaks that seemed popular in this organization.

"Tsukiko, it is time for your training," The red-eyed man told her. Tsukiko realized it was the man who had kidnapped herself and Kagami along with Kisame. She cringed at her last memory of him. All she remembered was his straw hat tipping upwards to reveal those eyes, but now that she had a regular view of his face, she realized that he was the same black-eyed man who had carried her to this very room the day she woke up from her coma. She wondered why the man had two eye colors.

Tsukiko got up on her feet shakily. The man through a couple of brown garments at her, "put these on," he commanded.

"Hai!" He left the room to give her some privacy. She pulled on the loose fitting shirt that hung off of her and the brown pants that fit her body in the same manner. Both items of clothing fit normal at the top but became larger in width at the bottoms. The pants ended bellow her knees where they swished with only the slightest of motions. Her t-shirt which felt light as a feather; flapped around, showing, to Tsukiko's embarrassment, bits and pieces of her stomach as she did so. She felt like a four-year-old being dressed by their mother to go playing in the park. But she had to admit that she was very comfortable and there was lots of movement in her new suit.

There was a knock at the door and the man came in once again. She pulled her light blue hair into a loose ponytail and followed him through the doorframe winking to Kagami as she did so. In the hallway, they passed Deidera who was slumped against the brick wall, fast asleep. Tsukiko sneered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you a kunoichi?" asked the man that she now knew to call Itachi.

"Um, no," she blushed beneath his crimson stare. The man could have almost looked confused when she said this.

"Have you ever held a kunai before?" he asked.

"No, well… I think I picked one up from the ground once, but it was all bloody and gross so I threw it away," Tsukiko cringed at the memory.

"Take this," he threw a sharp object her way and she cringed and leapt out of the way. The knife landed in the cut grass of the training grounds they were in. The large patch of land was loaded with numerous targets and traps that she didn't understand. She and Itachi were currently in the plainer area of the training grounds with nothing but a couple of beaten up trees, two targets, a large stump, and a big boulder. She picked up the small kunai that was thrown at her. Double-checking for any sign of blood, she found the knife was clean as a whistle.

"We will start off with just throwing kunai today. They are easier to aim than shuriken," Itachi stated. He pulled off his cloak and Tsukiko instantly more comfortable with the situation now that he looked human in his baggy ninja pants and fishnet shirt. "Throw it at that target," he gestured to the one closest to herself.

Tsukiko pulled back her elbow and made sure to flick her wrist as she. She had heard that it worked better like that. She watched the knife hopefully, to see it land in front of the target; a spike protruding from the ground. Lovely.

Itachi picked it up and threw it towards her again, this time she wasn't so lucky as to dodge it and she felt a few stands of hair cut loose. She turned to see the kunai embedded in the ground behind her. She picked it up once again.

"Keep on doing it till you get it right. I'll be over there," Itachi walked over towards the other target and started throwing kunai out of boredom. Tsukiko found herself confused at this. She thought he was supposed to be teaching her. She looked at the kunai for a few moments and decided to stop wasting her time. She tried a new way of wrist flicking, but sadly, it hadn't worked. Tsukiko spent the next half hour experimenting with different ways to hold the kunai, flick her wrist but nothing worked. She had tried so many different times that her ideas were almost comical to any ninja. She had even tried using both hands as a way of shooting it down the middle, but it only resulted in the kunai landing straight in front of her.

She looked over to Itachi who had once again hit the target in the dead center. She felt the heat boiling in her face but calmed down as she watched him role his arm back once again to throw his kunai. She watched in slow motion as Itachi's right hand was stationed behind his head, his left foot moving forward. It was as if his whole body moved to perfect how he threw the kunai. His forearm tilted forward and then stopped in midair where he flicked his wrist only slightly to the right while releasing the kunai. The kunai zoomed through the air and hit the target dead center. She turned to look at her own kunai.

Lifting her head she watched the same scene that had just took place, in her head. Concentrating now only on the white, blue, and red of the target, she copied his moves. When the knife left her hand, she watched it speed towards the target with a strength she never thought was capable of herself, the kunai landed on the third ring from the center. She smiled. '_That's why he was just over there! He wanted me to learn for myself!' _She looked over at Itachi again but he wasn't there she turned quickly and gasped when she saw his face in proximity of hers.

"How did you get that?" Tsukiko gasped and stumbled backwards. His face was so menacing and up close that she couldn't breath.

"G-get w-what?" she stuttered.

"Those eyes," he said. It was an odd question and Tsukiko didn't understand. "Are you an Uchiha?"

"What? No. M-my last name is Umeko!" she blurted out.

"Then how did you get the Sharingan?" he asked, face void of emotion.

"W-what's that?" Tsukiko asked, she had no genuine idea what he was talking about, and he seemed to notice that as well.

"It's this," he gestured to his own eyes.

"My eyes aren't red!" Tsukiko defended herself.

"They are now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That's all for now! And I assure you that my character is NOT an Uchiha! You will find out in due time, if you haven't already guessed it, why she has Sharingan. Sorry for shortness, but I am very sick this weekend and I am posting a new story today as well. It's Sasu/Saku.


End file.
